Dead or alive
by Mitchi-glam
Summary: 200 años habian transcurrido para el tan ansiado reencuentro y aunque ahora ninguno de los dos era lo que en el pasado...los extraños recuerdos los atormentaban a pesar de solo poseer fragnentos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero que nada quisiera pedir disculpas a los que ya habían leído esta historia (creo que llevaba dos o tres capitulo), pero mi hermanito borro todas mis cuentas y cosas del computador de confianzudo, bueno a los que se den el tiempo de leerlo les digo que lo edite un poco(así que igual es importante que lo lean) y desde el segundo capítulo en adelante es una historia completamente nueva porque perdí lo demás y no me gusto el rumbo que le di, esto es lo que recupere y solo porque lo había subido a facebook.**_

_**Para los que no lo han leído es un Sasusaku…aunque puede que surjan otras parejas XD.**_

_**Gracias por leer y si les gusta dejen reviews.**_

_**Dead or Alive.**_

_-creo que te amo- aquellas palabras resonaban a veces dentro de sus pocos sueños, cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos o simplemente cuando hablaba era una voz tan familiar pero no lograba reconocer a quien pertenecía y eso la distraía porque no tenia seguridad si alguna vez habían ocurrido o era otro engaño de su dañada mente._

_._

_Una sonrisa falsa se asomo en sus labios y beso sin sentir absolutamente nada a su dueño, aquel "muchacho" de cabellera roja y mirada oscura que creía tener su alma cuando lo que tenia era solo el cascaron de lo que alguna vez fue Sakura Haruno. Sintió como él profundizaba aquel beso, sus fríos labios lo querían todo y simplemente le dejo disfrutar, no perdía nada y ganaba algo: Su vida y la de su hermanito._

_._

_A lo lejos se escucho un nombre familiar y antes de que pudiese siquiera preguntar qué ocurría, "su dueño" se había marchado sin dar explicación alguna como siempre._

_._

_Ella se asomo al balcón donde ya se encontraba su hermano tomando el ultimo aire de aquella larga noche, aquel viento que tanto los relajaba y los hacía sentirse nuevamente humanos….aunque todo eso se acabo pasado unos segundos._

_._

_El olor a sangre se coló por su nariz, de manera extraña casi instintiva y un tanto exagerada arqueo el cuello hasta hacerlo crujir al instante también noto la vista de su hermano mayor posada en ella, al parecer los dos habían percibido ese fulminante pero a la vez incitante olor. Era un olor exquisito y llevaban un tiempo sin sentirlo._

_._

_Aprecio como los ojos del muchacho de cabellera rubia que tanto controlaba sus instintos primarios de un segundo a otro pasaron de ese hermoso e inocente color miel a un aterrador aunque hermoso azul ultramar y supo por la tétrica sonrisa socarrona de él que su reacción había sido exactamente la misma, le sonrío de medio lado y paro al borde del balcón._

.

-no es humano- solo movió sus labios pero aun así sabía que su "hermanito" la había oído claramente.

.

-ya lo sé-

.

Naruto "su hermano" se relamió los labios, y se posiciono también sobre el borde de aquel viejo balcón. Fijo su vista en el oscuro callejón de la calle frente a ellos y aunque no conseguía ver absolutamente nada, sabía perfectamente que había algo más poderoso que un humano, de sangre más caliente, con venas gruesas, un corazón más fuerte y lo mejor, aunque desde el punto de vista de la "correcta" Sakura lo peor…estaba herido e inconsciente.

.

¿Cómo sabían ellos que estaba herido?

.

Muy Simple, ellos tampoco eran humanos.

.

-¿es de los nuestros?-pregunto ella con nerviosismo intentando conseguir con su débil voz la atención de su hermano.

.

La pregunta era bastante tonta: el corazón de aquello que estaba herido latía más rápido que el de un humano mientras que los corazones de ellos: los vampiros, estaban paralizados.

.

-no lo creo- La voz de Naruto se escucho seca, al parecer estaba mucho más concentrado el olfatear el olor que con cada segundo penetraba mas cada uno de sus sentidos- es una pregunta tonta, si quieres conseguir mi atención debes practicarlo más- tomo una pausa y volteo por un segundo su rostro hasta dar con la mirada carente de sentimiento de su hermana- si fuera un vampiro no desearía su sangre.

.

Ella asomo sus colmillos en un acto reflejo y de reto contra su hermano por aquella presa…por salvar aquella presa, intento hacer desaparecer sus colmillos pero aun no se acostumbraba a su "nuevo cuerpo" y realmente no toleraba sentir sed por la sangre, ladeo su cuello y lo sintió crujir levemente al mismo tiempo sintió sus sentidos agudizarse su cuerpo estaba preparado para funcionar como cazador nato, su mente no. Escucho los latidos del corazón de lo que supuso era la presa de su hermano y apretó el brazo derecho de él intentando contenerlo a su lado, puesto que realmente el "muchacho" parecía ansioso por saltar del balcón y cazar a lo que fuese ese hedor.

.

-tenemos un pacto…no mataremos ¿recuerdas? Sakura –intento parecer serena.

.

-eso no es humano, no creo que cuente- los colmillos de Naruto aparecieron, casi retándola a detenerlo.

Y Era un reto aunque él sabía, ella perdería, quizás hace algunos años Sakura lo hubiese derribado sin ningún problema, pero ahora su cuerpo era demasiado humano, demasiado débil, demasiado impulsivo y lento; ni aunque lo intentara ganaría la batalla.

.

Se deshizo fácilmente del agarre de ella y dio un salto desde el balcón hacia la calle. La vio negar con la cabeza si tan solo la antigua Sakura estuviese allí, con completa seguridad se habría quedado en el balcón sin mover siquiera un pelo pero ahora ella era débil, la sintió saltar detrás de él delicadamente como si saltar de un tercer piso fuera lo mismo que bajar un peldaño de escalera.

.

-no seas idiota- reclamo la "muchacha" con cansancio mientras caminaba a paso firme tras él y con esa seguridad cualquiera podría pensar que ella seguía siendo una de las más fuertes.

.

Los colmillos de Naruto palpitaron nuevamente de forma frenética dentro de su boca esto sí que lo iba a disfrutar…hace ya algunos años que no mordía nada, simplemente se alimentaba de la sangre que robaban de hospitales, de animales y por supuesto pero bastante menos apetecible de la sangre de los "diferentes"

.

La pequeña Sakura persiguió con más rapidez a su hermano realmente no presagiaba nada bueno; sin embargo el era muy superior a ella en cuanto a velocidad para cuando ella llego al callejón supuso el muchacho habría mordido el cuello de "la cosa"; pero lo que presencio no fue eso.

.

En el rostro del rubio se dibujaba una mueca de espanto quizás de sorpresa como si hubiese visto su peor pesadilla y técnicamente así era, sus ojos habían vuelto a su color natural, los colmillos parecían haber disminuido, la palidez había aumentado y por un instante Sakura lo oyó suspirar.

.

Ella inspiro con fuerza el olor a sangre, y comenzó a luchar contra sus impulsivas papilas gustativas que le exigían ser atendidas, su cuello estaba prácticamente quemándose…pero no podía.

.

-Sasuke-escucho salir de los labios de su hermano, nunca desde que tenía memoria le había visto tan titubeante...

.

Los ojos se de ella prácticamente se salieron de sus orbitas, y dio un gran salto hacia atrás mientras hacía gruñía mostrando los colmillos de forma inconsciente.

.

-lobo- grito mientras se cubría la nariz con el brazo…el olor a sangre había dejado de ser tentador para ella.

.

-eres una genio-agrego el rubio con sarcasmo- ¿ya no tienes hambre?...-pregunto a modo de burla, al ver la mueca de asco en el rostro de su hermanita, realmente no era asco lo que sentía sino miedo puesto que con solo probar una gota de esa sangre y no viviría nuevamente para contarlo.

.

-mierda-la chica dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás indignada- mátalo ya

.

La mirada de Naruto se centro en la tensa expresión en el rostro de su hermana esperando que se tratase de una broma aunque sabía con exactitud que desde que ella consiguió la inmortalidad no poseía ninguna pizca de emoción daba la impresión de que no conocía al tipo que agonizaba frente a ellos, y eso era realmente ilógico, el había sido maldecido al junto con ellos…hace 200 años.

.

-Es Sasuke- afirmo con seguridad el rubio, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del individuo que permanecía herido para comprobar sus signos vitales.

.

Pero no fue necesario ni siquiera que lo tocase, escuchaba su corazón palpitar desbocadamente mientras permanecía inconsciente

.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?-pregunto la muchacha elevando la cabeza e intentando reprimir sus ansias de beber sangre.

.

-es tú prometido-

….

Ojala les haya gustado y noten lo que edite.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Fragmentos.

_Ella delineo con la vista cada parte del atlético cuerpo de aquel "joven" hombre lobo que poseía la apariencia de alguien de no más de veinte años, era llamativo desde la punta de sus pies hasta esas rebeldes mechas negras que caían sobre su rostro, era más guapo que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes, cada cicatriz en él lo hacía parecer más perfecto._

_._

-Es tu prometido-

.

Sakura negó con los ojos ante la respuesta de su hermano respecto a quien era aquel joven, pero, antes que pudiese rebatir, observo como él sin temor alguno tomaba en brazos al licántropo que aun seguía inconsciente, aunque… no por mucho su corazón comenzaba a tomar un ritmo normal casi humano.

.

En tres saltos su hermano logro entrar por el balcón a su hogar. Ella le imito en silencio y sin cambiar en ningún momento la expresión serena de su rostro y con eso no quería decir que no sentía nada, de hecho estaba completamente aterrada al encontrarse con una nueva pieza de ese pasado que su "amo" se había encargado de ocultar tan meticulosamente y de lo que su hermano bien poco sabia, le había dejado los recuerdos necesarios para que la falta de Sasuke, no se notase y no significara un obstáculo en su vida…claro que ahora eso ya no servía.

.

La Haruno cerró la venta y las cortinas en menos de un segundo, una vez entrados en la casa, si los descubrían con alguien de otra especie….no les iría muy bien. Se acerco a paso firme a su hermano mientras este recostaba al tal Sasuke sobre uno de sus finos y antiguos sofás.

.

-Si Sasori llegase a enterarse- murmuro y noto como una gota de sudor recorría la blanca piel del muchacho inconsciente y como sus venas parecían hacerse más pequeñas cada vez que inspiraba.

.

-no se enterara, si tu no le dices- Naruto curvo sus labios. Esa era su expresión de temor.

.

Y su vista volvió a recorrer al muchacho sin querer, algo en se le hacía familiar….pero no lograba identificar "el que" y no pudo dejar de notar la entrepierna del muchacho y aunque solo paso los ojos durante un segundo, el gesto de picardía en los labios de su hermanito no paso desapercibido.

.

-algo en el es diferente- movió los labios mas no emitió sonido, aun así, él sabía perfectamente lo que ella intentaba insinuar-su temperatura está bajando considerablemente.

.

Naruto lo sabía, las diversas heridas en el cuello del muchacho le explicaban todo.

.

-¿Por qué es diferente?... ¿no debería haber muerto ya?- era cierto, eso era lo que se esperaba de cualquier hombre lobo mordido por un vampiro, pero aquel era especial….Sakura le había mordido antes de que se transformase en lo que era, hace unos 207 años.

.

-Es un hibrido-Explico Naruto dando por asumido que su hermana no le reconocía

.

. A lo largo de esos 207 años, Sasuke y Sakura se habían encontrado en 7 ocasiones contando esta y ninguna de esas veces las cosas habían terminado bien.

.

El sabía todo a pesar de no haber estado presente:

.

_La primera ocasión en que se encontraron, luego de su transformación, fue en el año 1850, a decir verdad tardaron bastante tiempo, se perdieron el rastro y no les intereso rastrearse… Sakura jugaba con las vidas, disfrutaba el acechar y cazar una presa…todo era como una droga para ella y Sasuke no fue la excepción, se transformo en una presa, una presa difícil de conseguir; solo cuando se dio cuenta que no era útil le arranco el corazón literalmente. Era la época dorada de ella, según muchos, donde la vida humana o de cualquier otra especie no le significaba más que el aleteo de una mariposa…bonito pero débil._

_._

_La segunda vez fue en 1914, lo recuerdo porque la noticia me llego pocos días después de la partida del titanic, yo vivía en Nueva York y Sakura en alguna parte de Nuevo México. Entonces ella aun bebía sangre humana pero lo justo y necesario como para dejar con vida al donante, mientras que él asesinaba a personas por el gusto de verlos sufrir. Sakura estaba casada con el nombre de Cornelia Waldorf y tenía dos niños adoptados, según se había comenzado a creer en que un cambio era bueno y a pesar de tener miedo de que con los años las personas comenzasen a notar que no envejecía, mientras todo a su alrededor se marchitaba, había decidido arriesgarse, no sé bien con que motivos. Claro, no fue necesaria ninguna explicación a lo largo de los años….Sasuke asesino a toda su familia por verlo como un reto._

_._

_El tercer encuentro se produjo en 1920 durante la primera guerra mundial, ella había vuelto Francia sirviendo de enfermera cuando llego Sasuke malherido vestido de soldado estadounidense, ella le sano, le cuido y en el transcurso según supe se "volvió a enamorar" de aquel muchacho que la había encantado desde que éramos unos niños. Sasuke, no sé en qué circunstancias, nuevamente le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto, pero, el día del matrimonio el no llego, ni se tuvieron noticias de su paradero. Y mi hermana huyo al reino de Rumania._

_._

_La cuarta ocasión fue en 1932, entonces Sakura ya se había reencontrado conmigo y a pesar de seguir adicta a la sangre humana lograba controlar sus impulsos, era fuerte y capaz de derrotar a muchos de los vampiros más fuertes, porque si, nosotros tenemos lideres….no tan lideres sino mas bien tenemos que elegir con que vampiro estar sino con el fuerte o con el débil…y nosotros estábamos con el fuerte._

_Recuerdo que Sakura utilizaba el cabello corto y rubio como las mujeres de la época y aparentaba tener unos 20 años, pero no era por eso por lo que la deseaban nuestros líderes, ella llamaba la atención de todos por su frialdad al momento de asesinar, parecía no tener ningún remordimiento y se encargaba de dejar una escena del crimen totalmente limpia y por eso se le encargo asesinar a Sasuke modo de prueba pero al verlo….hubo algo de ella que se removió… quizás fuera su conciencia, pero no pudo, simplemente asesino a la familia con la que él se estaba quedando delante de sus ojos como señal de advertencia para que se largase del territorio de los vampiros._

_La quinta y la sexta vez fueron en el mismo año: 1966. Entonces ella y yo vivíamos en Londres y la moda eran los hippies, ya saben Beatles y los rolling Stones, ese tipo de cosas, recuerdo que ese mismo día comenzó circular el rumor de que Paul McCartney había muerto._

_._

_Mi pequeña hermana se encontraba en una cafetería de moda, una cafetería preferente frecuentada por vampiros y humanos con ansias de morir. Estaba concentrada cuando alguien la tomo de su larga cabellera entonces castaña y la golpeo contra una mesa, de inmediato ella activo sus colmillos y se lanzo sobre lo que la había atacado que para su sorpresa era Sasuke, según se, ella se controlo, un poco, no lo quería muerto, solo lo lanzo sobre una mesa…y huyo, pero él la persiguió y ese mismo año la volvió a encontrar cuando estábamos en la soleada California…y no sé lo que ocurrió, nunca más mi hermana lo volvió a mencionar, de único que tengo certeza es que no fue nada bueno porque la dejo a ella con una gran cicatriz atravesando su espalda, de haber sido humana hubiese acabado con su riñón izquierdo y nos trajo de vuelta con el hombre con nos había dado "este don" hace 207 años._

_._

La fría voz de su hermana lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

.

-¿mentías respecto a que era mi prometido?-Naruto negó con la cabeza y mordió su brazo para abrir una herida y dar de beber de su sangre al tal joven aún inconsciente.

.

Sakura noto la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su hermano al ver como el seudo lobo se despertaba y apretaba con fuerza el brazo para sentir la sangre sobre sus colmillos, era más que obvio que su hermano no mentía, el lobo disfrutaba de la sangre.

.

El hibrido gruño al ver a la muchacha, como si fuera el mismo demonio y así era hasta hace algún tiempo, durante décadas y décadas. Intento saltar sobre ella, casi inconscientemente, y derribarla pero aun estaba débil y solo consiguió acorralarla contra el muro mientras Naruto se sentaba en el sofá a observar la escena como si se tratase de una película.

Su antebrazo apretó el cuello de ella, de ser completamente humana eso la hubiese matado o dejado parapléjica, mas solo consiguió hacerlo crujir y una sonrisa irónica. Acerco su nariz hacia el cuello de la muchacha, pero parecía no obtener nada.

.

-¿Cómo se sentirá cargarse un hombre lobo?-pregunto Sakura con esa sonrisa desafiante que nadie conseguía quitarle- debe sentirse espectacular….quizás pueda hacerme un abrigo de piel-las frases tétricas aun eran parte de su repertorio, no así el asesinar.

.

De un momento a otro la situación se había invertido y era él quien estaba contra el muro y siendo olfateado. Sakura lamio con lentitud el cuello de él como marcando donde mordería aunque era solo para cabrearlo y ver que podía conseguir con un hombre lobo, lo único que obtuvo por parte de él fue la misma acción, lamerla cerca de su oído como tentándola.

.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren conmigo?-escucharon que preguntaba sin ninguna pisca de temor o debilidad en su voz.

.

Naruto se percato de que él tampoco recordaba su hermana y por obviedad tampoco lo recordaba a él.

.

Sakura soltó al muchacho de cabellera oscura y en menos de un segundo se encontraba tras el sillón donde Naruto estaba recostado.

.

-no queremos nada de ti...créeme- dijo el rubio mientras sentía crujir los dientes de su hermana- me equivoco, si queremos algo….debes desaparecer de nuestro territorio…a menos que desees morir- su voz sonaba tan graciosa que nadie le creería.

.

El joven lobo noto su desnudes cuando los ojos de la muchacha le echaron una ojeada y posteriormente una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

.

Ellos tenían la oportunidad de asesinarlo…. lo dejaban libre y según apreciaba lo habían ayudado, no le parecía lógico…algo no cuadraba. Lo que se paso por su mente fue la idea de que ellos también se escondían, mas aun después de comprobar el aroma de la sangre de la joven…ella tenía ese extraño olor a muerte típico de los vampiros pero aparte, su sangre olía dulce como la de los humanos…y sentía un débil latido saliendo de su corazón.

.

Simplemente se alejo de ellos, abrió la ventana y salto por el balcón…pedirles explicaciones por dejarle con vida era como rogar que lo mataran. Al saltar volteo y noto la mirada de la muchacha centrada en sus ojos como pidiéndole explicaciones y de un momento a otro recordó una frase dicha por sus labios a una muchacha idéntica, en una situación parecida:

.

Él bajo un balcón, escondiéndose de algo o de alguien.

.

-Creo que te amo- era ella…era la misma muchacha, se detuvo unos segundos y huyo ante un extraño recuerdo en que escuchaba el sonido de una bala, que rememoraba el dolor y la cicatriz que había penetrando su corazón…asesinándolo…ella le había asesinado...ella le había transformado en el mounstro que era.

…..

Capitulo 3: Lying From you.

En ese capítulo se verá un fragmento de cuando Sakura y Sasuke eran aun humanos.


End file.
